


Dove Dovrebbe Essere

by chriswinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Chick-Flick Moments, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, No Incest, No Slash, Samulet (Supernatural), Samulet Fix-It (Supernatural), perchè non posso pensare di lascarlo in quel cestino
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chriswinchester/pseuds/chriswinchester
Summary: Dopo aver lasciato la loro stanza al motel, Sam e Dean devono affrontare le conseguenze del loro viaggio in Paradiso.Dean vuole gettare la spugna, Sam non può permettergli di arrendersi - soprattutto quando sa che ciò che hanno visto non è il suo vero Paradiso.Alcuni problemi vengono risolti, altri discussi, ed una conversazione fin troppo necessaria ha finalmente luogo.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Dove Dovrebbe Essere

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where He Belongs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408556) by [chriswinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chriswinchester/pseuds/chriswinchester). 



> Traduzione della mia storia "Where He Belongs".
> 
> Ho sempre odiato come nessuno ha mai discusso i ricordi che Sam rivive in Paradiso, e il fatto che Dean abbia gettato l'amuleto è qualcosa che ancora non ho superato.  
> Quindi ho deciso di risolvere il problema.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia!

"Non era quello vero." mormorò Sam, la testa poggiata al finestrino dell'Impala.

Erano passate diverse ore da quando avevano lasciato il Paradiso, da quando tutte le loro speranze erano state distrutte dalla consapevolezza che a Dio non importava abbastanza da impedire ai suoi arcangeli di distruggere la terra, da quando Dean aveva preso la collana che Sam gli aveva regalato tutti quegli anni prima e la aveva gettata nella spazzatura come fosse niente.

"Cosa?" chiese Dean, mantenendo i suoi occhi fermi sulla strada di fronte a lui.  
Era ancora notte, e la loro era l'unica macchina presente sulla strada secondaria nel raggio di chilometri.  
Sam non aveva idea di dove stessero andando, e sospettava che lo stesso valesse per Dean.  
Che cosa gli era rimasto da fare? Dove sarebbero mai potuti andare?

"Il mio Paradiso, quello che ci hanno mostrato..." iniziò.  
"Lascia stare, Sam. Stai zitto e basta, okay? Non sono un ragazzino, non serve che mi prendi per il culo per non ferire i miei sentimenti."

Ma Sam doveva fare qualcosa, perché sentiva lo spazio fra lui e suo fratello diventare sempre più grande.  
Lo vedeva nel fatto che Dean avesse smesso di chiamarlo Sammy, in come avevano ricominciato a mentire, in quanto facile fosse metterli l'uno contro l'altro.

Soprattutto, lo aveva visto nel modo in cui il piccolo amuleto era atterrato fra i resti di fast food e le lattine di birra, nel tonfo che aveva fatto quando era arrivato a terra, e nel dolore che sentiva alla vista del petto ormai permanentemente vuoto di Dean.

Poteva vedere la loro relazione distruggersi sotto il peso dei suoi stupidi errori, e le sue stupide bugie e la loro dannatamente stupida vita.  
E sarebbe morto prima di lasciare che quella frattura diventasse permanente per colpa di qualche coglione con le ali che voleva prendersi gioco di loro.

Sam non aveva alcun dubbio che quello non era il suo Paradiso, bensì una versione blanda di alcuni suoi bei ricordi.  
Non era il suo Paradiso, perché come avrebbe mai potuto esserlo senza Dean?

Scosse la testa e si morse il labbro, cercando di riordinare i suoi pensieri ed esprimerli in un modo che non avrebbe spinto Dean a chiudersi in se stesso, vista la sua tendenza di ignorare ogni emozione.  
Prese un respiro profondo, prima di abbassare il volume della canzone dei Metallica che stava riempendo il silenzio ed iniziare un momento strappalacrime per cui Dean lo avrebbe odiato.

"Non ti sto prendendo per il culo, Dean. Solo, ascoltami un attimo. I ricordi che mi hanno fatto rivivere, non sono i miei ricordi migliori. Non lo sono e basta. Non so perché, ma qualcuno ha incasinato il mio Paradiso."

Dean continuava a non guardarlo, le sue mani che stringevano il volante come se ne valesse della sua vita. 

Vista la velocità con cui gli batteva il cuore, forse era così.

Voleva credere al suo fratello, _Dio sa che lo voleva_.

Ma non poteva, non poteva fidarsi completamente, permettersi di essere vulnerabile, perché nel caso in cui stesse mentendo non era sicuro di poterlo sopportare.  
Sam aveva avuto ragione quando gli aveva detto che l'Inferno lo aveva cambiato, reso più debole.  
Non era l'uomo di prima: quella versione di Dean Winchester era morta il giorno che il segugio infernale lo aveva fatto a pezzi, ed era seppellita sotto il peso delle anime che aveva torturato.  
Temeva che non ci fosse modo di riprendersi, di tornare ad essere se stesso.

La sua anima aveva passato più tempo all'Inferno che sulla Terra, e dopo quarant'anni ai piano bassi essere tornato in vita continuava a sembrargli estraneo, sbagliato, _troppo bello per essere vero.  
_ Non se la meritava, questa seconda opportunità, a volte non la voleva neanche.  
In momenti come questo, quando suo fratello gli sembrava uno sconosciuto, troppo lontano da raggiungere, si ritrovava a sperare di essere ancora all'Inferno.  
Essere così distante dall'unica persona dalla quale aveva giurato di non separarsi mai lo faceva sentire come se non se ne fosse mai andato.

"Perché farebbero una cosa del genere?"  
"Per allontanarci! Sanno che finché saremo insieme non diremo sì, e gli serve che lasciamo che Michele e Lucifero ci indossano al ballo!" si affrettò a ribattere Sam.

Aveva senso, pensò Dean. Razionalmente, lo aveva davvero.  
Ma era troppo stanco, troppo arrabbiato, per poter pensare razionalmente.  
Mentre una parte della sua mente voleva credere a Sam, fermare la macchina, abbracciare quel gigante del suo fratellino e tornare indietro per recuperare la collana dalla spazzatura, il resto continuava a ricordare il loro viaggio in Paradiso.

Il ringraziamento, il cane, Stanford - _la peggior notte della sua vita.  
_ Peggiore di quando aveva visto Sam morire, peggior del suo tempo che scadeva a mezzanotte, peggiore della liberazione di Lucifero.  
Suo fratello lo aveva lasciato, non perché doveva, non perché era morto, ma perché restare con lui era peggio che tagliarlo fuori dalla sua vita.  
Lo aveva abbandonato, gli aveva chiuso la porta in faccia e non si era più guardato indietro.

Dean pensò che se lo era meritato, per non essere stato più presente, non essersi ribellato a suo padre, per non essere stato un buon fratello maggiore.  
Aveva fatto del suo meglio, e non era comunque stato abbastanza per convincere Sam a restare.  
Perché ora sarebbe dovuta andare diversamente?

"Sì, beh, forse dovremmo." Disse, e lo credeva davvero. Se ne accorse solo dopo che le parole lasciarono la sua bocca.  
 _Forse dovrebbero._ Dire di sì, rinunciare ad avere il controllo, lasciare che gli angeli facciano ciò che vogliono e _finalmente_ avere un po' di pace.

"Ma che cazzo stai dicendo? E' questo ciò che vuoi? Arrenderti e dimenticarti di tutto ciò per cui ci battiamo?"

A sentire quello, Dean si mise quasi a ridere. Quasi, perché in realtà non c'era niente di divertente.

"Per che cosa ci battiamo, Sam? Dico davvero, perché arrivato a questo punto io non lo so più. Non facciamo altro che parlare di libero arbitrio e famiglia, ma chi vogliano prendere in giro? Non siamo una famiglia da tanto tempo, Sam, davvero tanto. Ed inizio a pensare che non lo siamo mai stati."

Lo sguardo di Sam si oscurò ed abbassò la testa , e Dean se ne accorse, ma non riuscì comunque a fermarsi.

"Cosa cazzo me ne faccio del libero arbitrio, se mio fratello non vede l'ora di liberarsi di me?"

"Te l'ho detto, quello --"  
"- Sì, Sam, ho capito. Quello non era il tuo vero Paradiso. Ma chi lo dice? In fondo, sei tu ad essertene andato, no? Cazzo, se papà non fosse scomparso saresti un avvocato pieno di soldi e non avresti più neanche pensato me! Quindi perché non dovrebbe?

Se sei qui ora, è perché io sono venuto a trascinarti in mezzo a questo casino, e so che non aspetti altro che un opportunità per andartene di nuovo. Quindi lascia che ti renda le cose semplici! Io dico di sì, Lucifero si tiene quel poveraccio di Nick, Michele fa il culo al diavolo e tu continui con la tua vita!"

Questa volta fu Sam a distogliere lo sguardo, le parole di Dean lo colpirono più di quanto aveva immaginato.  
Sapeva che c'erano dei problemi fra di loro, ma mai avrebbe immaginato che andasse così male.  
Trattenne il fiato per un po', resistendo all'istinto di afferrare il fratello e scuoterlo finché non si rendesse conto di come stavano veramente le cose, e poi finalmente raccolse il coraggio di parlare.  
Sapeva che ciò che stava per dire avrebbe determinato il futuro non solo della loro relazione, ma molto probabilmente del mondo intero.  
  


"Ferma la macchina." Disse, determinato ad avere questa conversazione faccia a faccia.  
"Che cosa?" Rispose Dean, il suo tono esasperato.  
"Ferma la macchina, Dean, o ti giuro che lo faccio io."

Sospirando in modo infastidito, Dean obbedì e scese dalla sua piccola.

"Prima di tutto, non ho intenzione di andarmene. Non ora, non una volta che tutto questo casino è risolto. Non voglio andarmene, non da parecchio tempo. Questa è la mia vita, e lo sarà fin quando me lo permetterai."

Sam cercò gli occhi del fratello, ma questi erano incatenati agli alberi dietro di lui.

"Non ti incolpo per essermi venuto a prendere a Stanford, e non l'ho mai fatto. E non ho mai, _mai,_ cercato di escluderti dalla mia vita."

Si avvicinò, poggiando una mano sulla spalla del fratello. Dean lo guardò, finalmente, e Sam osservò il dibattito che stava avvenendo nella sua testa.  
Odiandosi per aver lasciato che la situazione gli sfuggisse così tanto di mano, rimosse la sua mano e continuò.

"So che non era il mio Paradiso, perché tu non ne eri parte. Erano quasi tutti bei ricordi, certo, ma vuoi sapere la verità?"

Dean non rispose.

"Sai a cosa stavo pensando quella sera, al Ringraziamento? Su cosa ho riflettuto, per la maggior parte del tempo? Sul cazzo di tacchino, e sull'insalata. Non riuscivo a non pensare a quanto ti sarebbe piaciuto, e sono quasi scoppiato a ridere quando mi sono immaginato te che ti lamentavi con la madre della mia amica perché lo aveva rovinato col cibo da conigli.  
Non potevo smettere di volerti lì, perché anche se quella serata era esattamente ciò che pensavo di volere, non mi ero mai sentito così solo."

Sam prese un altro respiro profondo, e Dio, sembrava il milionesimo di quella notte.  
Ne valse la pena, però, appena vide l'ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra di Dean.

"Quando sono andato a Flagstaff" - Sam non poté non notare l'espressione di Dean quando lo disse, _e cosa esattamente gli aveva fatto loro padre? -_ "Non nego di essermi divertito, perché mentirei ed ho giurato di non farlo più. Quindi sì, mi sono divertito. Ma ero un ragazzino che stava vivendo da solo, andando avanti a pizza e snack per il cane che avevo sempre voluto. E' ovvio che mi sia piaciuto. Eppure sai cosa mangiavo ogni sera? I Lucky Charms, perché mi mancava mio fratello e mi facevano sentire più vicino a te.

La notte che sono partito per Stanford, mi ha confermato che qualcosa non andava.  
Quella è una delle cose più difficili che io abbia mai fatto. La lite con papà, separarmi da voi... ho odiato ogni secondo, ed anche se ero felice di poter fare ciò che volevo, vorrei fosse andata diversamente. Te lo giuro, Dean. Quando papà mi ha detto di non tornare, ho dato per scontato tu fossi d'accordo con lui. Ero sicuro che non mi avresti mai perdonato, quindi non ti ho mai cercato, ma essere a Stanford non è stato facile. Avevo degli amici, il college mi piaceva ed amavo Jessica con tutto me stesso, ma questo non significa che tu non mi sia mancato ogni fottuto giorno."

Sam si fermò, dando a Dean l'opportunità di metabolizzare e pregando - no, _sperando_ \- di convincerlo.

"Non me ne sono _mai_ andato per liberarmi di te. Non sei mai stato la ragione per cui volevo cambiare vita. Cazzo, credo tu sia l'unica per cui continuavo a tornare indietro. _Mi hai cresciuto_ , Dean, più di papà, o Bobby o il pastore Jim."

"Papà ha fatto del suo meglio..." provò a ribattere Dean, l'istinto di difendere John sempre presente.  
"Non so dicendo che non sia così. Ma questo non cambia il fatto che il meglio di papà non fosse neanche la metà del tuo peggio. Hai dato tutto per me, ed hai dato tutto per papà, e mi dispiace non avertelo mai detto prima."  
"Prendermi cura di te era compito mio." Disse Dean, senza neanche doverci pensare, cercando di capire quando la conversazione avesse smesso di essere lui che cercava di allontanare Sam, e fosse diventata il suo fratellino rassicurandolo circa ogni sua insicurezza.

"Ma non lo era, eppure tu hai fatto un ottimo lavoro. Ed è per questo che so che quello non era il mio Paradiso. Tu avresti dovuto esserne parte.   
Quella volta che avevo cinque anni, quando mi sono travestito da batman e sono caduto dal tetto, perché pensavo di poter volare. Faceva male da morire e mi hai dovuto portare al pronto soccorso in bici. Ma quando siamo tornati al motel abbiamo passato due giorni a guardare la TV e a mangiare qualsiasi schifezza ci capitasse davanti.  
Il quattro luglio, perché significa tanto anche per me, Dean. Davvero.  
Il giorno che sono andato a comprare un anello per Jessica, e passando di fronte ai completi per i testimoni ho immaginato il giorno in cui ti avrei chiesto di essere il mio, e come sarebbe stato il momento più sdolcinato della nostra vita."

Dean lo guardò con aria scioccata.

"Volevi chiedermi di essere il tuo testimone?" Chiese, con un'espressione così incredula che Sam la sentì come un calcio nello stomaco.

"Certo. Chi altro sennò?  
Devi credermi, Dean. E devi continuare a combattere, perché troveremo il modo uscirne. Sono qui, se vuoi. E se non vuoi va bene lo stesso, lo capisco se sei stufo delle mie cazzate. - la sua voce divenne un po' meno ferma, gli occhi lucidi al pensiero che _sì, questa era veramente la fine per loro_ \- Ma non dire di sì, Dean, e non pensare per un secondo che non darei qualsiasi cosa per te in questo istante. Gli angeli lo sanno, e continueranno a fare di tutto per allontanarci ma..."

Dean è convinto che la fine di quella frase sia magnifica.   
Davvero, non ha alcun dubbio.  
Ma non la sentì mai, perché le lacrime che aveva cercato di trattenere dal momento in cui si era liberato della collana stavano finalmente scorrendo, e il bisogno di avere Sam - suo fratello, il suo migliore amico, la sua anima gemella, secondo la squadra di Dio - vicino era troppo.

E quindi _fanculo_ alle smancerie, e _fanculo_ al divieto di John Winchester di mostrare emozioni e _fanculo_ alla sua stessa avversione ai sentimentalismi: eliminò la distanza fra se e il fratello e lo abbracciò, tagliando la sua frase a metà e stringendolo forte come non faceva da anni.  
Sam posò il mento sulla spalla del fratello, dove si incastrò alla perfezione, come se fossero fatti per completarsi a vicenda. E forse lo erano.

Improvvisamente, Sam si sentì di nuovo come a cinque anni, quando si arrampicava nel letto di Dean dopo un brutto sogno, e suo fratello lo consolava come nessuno dovrebbe saper fare a nove anni.  
Aveva di nuovo sette anni, dopo aver ricevuto un bel voto a scuola, mentre lasciava che Dean lo stringesse forte per congratularsi con lui.  
Ne aveva otto, nove, dieci - o qualsiasi altra età in cui aveva cercato conforto fra le braccia del fratello, l'unico posto sicuro che nemmeno l'Inferno era riuscito a toglierli. 

"Mi dispiace." mormorò Sam dopo qualche secondo, senza sapere esattamente per cosa si stesse scusando.  
"Va tutto bene, _Sammy_. Staremo bene."  
Sam sentì il suo cuore battere ancora più forte al soprannome che gli era mancato così tanto, e si avvicinò ancora di più a Dean, se possibile.

"Pensavo che non mi avresti più chiamato così." Ammise, pentendosene subito dopo, una volta che si separarono.  
Dean si limitò a sorridere, e decidendo che ne aveva avuto abbastanza di sentimentalismi per una notte, concluse ufficialmente il momento.  
"Non ci sperare, _bitch_."  
" _Jerk_."

Risalirono in macchina, l'atmosfera decisamente più leggere di prima.

Tutto sembrava normale, finché Dean iniziò a toccarsi il petto ogni cinque minuti; un gesto che Sam era disposto ad ignorare, fin quando non poté più dopo che rischiarono di schiantarsi ad un incrocio.

"Dean, che cavolo fai?" Chiese, cercando di sembrare il più tranquillo possibile.  
"Non avrei dovuto buttarlo..." rispose Dean, gli occhi di nuovo fermi sulla strada.

"Dici questo?" suggerì Sam, tirando il cordoncino nero fuori dalla tasca.  
Dean lo fissò per un momento, poi Sam, prima di ricambiare il sorriso.

"Sì Sammy, quello." Disse infine, prendendolo e mettendoselo intorno al collo.

_Dove dovrebbe essere essere._

Più tardi quella notte, il suo sguardo si soffermò sul fratellino, ora addormentato, che sedeva accanto a lui, nella sua macchina, in qualche strada secondaria che nessuno conosceva, in viaggio verso chissà quale mostro che avrebbe potuto ucciderli entrambi e sorrise:

_Dove dovrebbero essere._

**Author's Note:**

> Ho cercato di non stravolgere le loro personalità, ma Dean è incredibilmente complesso e sono abbastanza sicura di aver fallito verso la fine.  
> Spero non sia troppo evidente, e che la storia sembri ancora plausibile.  
> La storia è stata concepita in inglese, credo di averla tradotta decentemente ma se ci sono frasi che suonano strane, vi prego di farmelo sapere nei commenti.
> 
> Grazie per aver letto!


End file.
